


Einigen tötet Cupid mit Fallen

by jenniferdelacroix_pifflingfm



Category: Loveless - Alice Oseman, Osemanverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, and there was only one bed
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferdelacroix_pifflingfm/pseuds/jenniferdelacroix_pifflingfm
Summary: Der Shakespeare-Verein geht zum Edinburgh-Fringe-Festival, um seinen Vorzeigeprojekt aufzutreten, aber wie lange kann sich die Spannung zwischen Pip und Rooney aufbauen, bis Georgia und die anderen sich entschieden, etwas dagegen zu tun?
Relationships: Pip Quintana & Georgia Warr, Pip Quintana/Rooney Bach
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Einigen tötet Cupid mit Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freethekitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freethekitties/gifts).
  * A translation of [Some Cupid Kills With Traps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149570) by [jenniferdelacroix_pifflingfm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferdelacroix_pifflingfm/pseuds/jenniferdelacroix_pifflingfm). 



> Deutsch ist nicht meine Muttersprache, aber ich lerne es seit sechs Jahren, deshalb dachte ich, dass es Spaß machen würde, diese Geschichte zu übersetzen! Ich vermute, es gebe nicht so vielen deutschen Fans von Alice Oseman, aber ich würde mich sehr darauf freuen, wenn ihr mir Kommentare lassen würdet.  
> Zusätzlich nutze ich nur „er“ für Sunil, obwohl ich im Original „he/they“ benutzte – ich bin selbst nicht-binär, aber weiß noch nicht wie Menschen „they“ auf Deutsch nutzen würden.

Nachdem Sunil die Tür für unseres Hotelzimmer entriegelt und die Schlüssel ausgeteilt hat, haben wir alle hereingedrängt und uns umgesehen. Es war dein ziemlich übliches Hotelzimmer, mit einem winzigen Badezimmer, einer Anlage wie einen Kleiderschrank mit einem Spiegel, zwei Doppelbetten und einer Schlafcouch. Doppelbette bedeutete jedoch das Teilen.

Jason kippte sofort seinen Rucksack und seine Teddy-Jacke auf eine der Betten.

„Was? Ich werde nicht auf dem Winzigen passen!“ sagte er, als wir alle ihn ein bisschen wertend betrachteten. Rooney zog schnell für ähnlichen Körpergröße-Gründe nach, also Pip, Sunil und ich schauten einander ein, um zu versuchen, zu entscheiden, wer würde mit wem teilen.

Pip schaute Rooney sehr pointiert nicht an, was Sunil und ich in einem spitzbübischen Blick zwischen uns beiden bemerkten.

„Also ich werde das Bett nehmen und mit Jason teilen – ich bin der Älteste von uns, mein Rücken tut weh, ihr wisst, wie es ist.“

Als er zum Bett bummelte, betrachtete Pip mich mit Qual in ihren Augen, aber ich entschied mich, es stattdessen zu ignorieren. Ich hatte sie tief lieb, jedoch brauchte sie manchmal einen Schub in der richtigen Richtung, um eigentlich auf ihre Gefühle einzuwirken – zusätzlich war ich die Vermittlerin für sowohl Rooney als auch Pip, um ihr gegenseitiges Schmachten auszusprechen, seit sie erkannt hatten, dass sie ineinander verknallt waren. Pip wusste, ungefähr sobald sie Rooney getroffen hat, aber das andere Mädchen hatte es nicht erkannt, bis sie zusammen als Benedick und Beatrice für unseren Shakespeare-Verein-Vorzeigeprojekt aufgetreten haben; ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ein fester Grund, warum wir als der Durham-Studententheater Edinburgh Fringe Auswahl für 2020 ausgewählt wurden, war, dass die Chemie zwischen den Beiden stimmte.

„Pip, du weißt, dass du nirgendwo außer einem echten Bett mir einer Matratze schlafen kannst – erinnerst du dich an das Pfandfinderinnen-Camp, als wir in der neunten Klasse waren?“

„Na ja, das war nur, weil ich ein Bett mit Kate Swann teilte – die Künstlerin?“

„Du hast recht...“ Pip sieht für eine Sekunde triumphal aus. „Aber du weißt, dass ich immer umkippe und mich in der Daunendecke verheddere. Daran liegt der Vorteil, aromantisch und asexuell zu sein, und nicht ein Bett mit jemandem für den Rest meines Lebens teilen zu müssen, vermute ich.“

Sie sah mich mit ihrem typischen wütenden Starren an, aber hat endlich geseufzt, als ich mich auf die Couch gesetzt habe. „Okay. Gut. Georgia kann die Couch nehmen, und _ich_ teile mit _ihr_.“

Sie schaute in der Richtung Rooney hinterher, aber bemerkte kaum, dass das größere Mädchen ein bisschen rot geworden war, anpassend zu ihrem heiß-rosa DST-Sweatshirt.

„Ich geh‘ zum Warenautomat nach unten. Ich brauche Chips“ platzte Rooney heraus, dann griff ein Schlüssel und ihren Geldbeutel und ist aus dem Zimmer abmarschiert. Sunil und Jason sahen uns beide an, dann folgten mit einer murmelten Zustimmung über KitKats.

Die Sekunde, in der die Tür schloss, ist Pip mich angefahren.

„Es war GENUG, dass ich jenen blöden Szenen mit ihr bei Shakespeare-Verein hatte machen müssen, und dann _hier_ , aber du erzwingst uns, ein Bett zu teilen? Um Himmels Willen, Georgia-„

Ich zuckte lässig. „Ich dachte, ‚es-gibt-nur-ein-Bett‘ wäre eigentlich dein romantisches Lieblingstropus.“

„Nein, wenn du mich überhaupt kennen würdest, würdest du wissen, dass es ‚gegenseitiges-Schmachten‘ ist!“

Ich versuchte, mein Lachen zu schlucken, als ich einen grünen Pullover aus meinem Koffer zog.


End file.
